Teka-Teki Silang
by randomtuna13
Summary: John yang mengisi, Sherlock terus merecoki. [bromance Johnlock]


**Teka-Teki Silang**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

.

 **.**

.

.

.

"Mudah sekali, John."

Aku membalik pensilku lagi dan menghapus jawaban yang sudah kupikirkan dengan susah payah.

"Ah.. salah lagi."

Kali ini aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak langsung menggetok kepala orang yang mendenguskan napas di belakang leherku ini.

"Kau ingin aku mengoreksi jawabanmu di nomor 9 menurun?"

Demi Tuhan. Dia membuatku gila.

"Sherlock, berhentilah bersikap sok pintar."

Hah, seperti dia bisa saja. Tentu saja, teman satu flatku itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjadi yang paling benar. Bahkan dalam hal sesederhana teka-teki silang.

" _Well,_ empat huruf.. jawabannya _**Amyl**_ jika kau ingin tahu." Tanpa menolehpun, bisa kubayangkan senyum lebarnya saat menghadapiku yang senewen. Aku menghapus jawabanku di nomor sembilan dan menuliskan apa yang Sherlock katakan. Hanya membuat dia senang, bukannya aku tidak tahu jawaban yang benar apa.

Sherlock mendadak tertawa. Tangannya menunjuk melewati bahku. "Coba lihat yang itu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Yang mana?"

"Nomor 36 menurun."

 _Big loser's nickname_.Empat kotak.

Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba membuatku menoleh. "Kau pikir apa jawabannya?"

"John," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang karena jengkel. Ini pasti sindiran. Aku bisa mendengar ada nada menggoda di suaranya. Tentu saja 'kan? Panggilan pecundang besar. Apalagi? Jelas-jelas aku yang memegang koran di sini. Jelas-jelas aku yang menulis jawaban. Dan jelas pula, dari 71 soal baik menurun dan mendatar, Sherlock berhasil menjawab separuhnya dengan benar. Siapa yang kalah? John. Aku.

Sherlock melambaikan tangan, seolah mengusir sinyal-sinyal kejengkelanku padanya. "Sentimen, John. Sentimen."

"Diamlah Sherlock." Aku menggertak balik. Jengah direcoki laki-laki berambut ikal ini. "Dan jangan katakan apa jawabannya."

Sherlock mengangkat alis. "Baik."

Harus kuakui aku terkejut karena dia menyerah begitu cepat. Sherlock beranjak dari belakang kursi yang kududuki dan pergi ke sofa di dekat perapian. Aku melirik padanya. Dia menggumamkan lagu klasik yang sering ia mainkan dengan biola jika sedang berpikir. Aku meluruskan koranku. Kembali ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

 _Cultivation place..._ _ **seedbed**_ _._

 _Distinctive atmosphere..._ _ **aura**_ _._

 _Parkinson's drug..._ _ **LDOPA**_ _._

 _World's longest river..._ _ **Nile**_ _._

 _Brazilian port, for short..._ _ **Rio**_ _._

Nah, tanpa gangguan Sherlock, sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakan teka-teka silang ini sendirian. Lihat? Perkembanganku dalam menjawab soal lebih baik saat dia tidak ada di belakangku, menghembuskan napas untuk mendistraksi sel-sel otakku.

"Kau hanya gugup dengan kecerdasanku, John."

Sherlock berseru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Tatapannya terpancang pada suatu titik kasat mata yang jatuh di atas pintu kayu kamar flat kami.

"Kau _yang_ tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berpikir sendiri, Sherlock," aku membalas. Menulis kata _**presell**_ untuk jawaban nomor 59 dengan kuat-kuat karena kesal. Sherlock. Selalu berpikir dirinya yang paling cerdas di jagat raya ini. Bahkan dia tidak mau mengalah padaku hanya sekedar agar aku bisa mengisi teka-teki silangku sendiri.

"Memang." Aku bisa mendeteksi ada senyum dalam suaranya. "Kau membosankan saat diam dan berpikir, John."

Aku meluruskan koranku lagi. Sembari merengut, aku menggeram padanya. "Lalu apa yang kau mau Sherlock? Mewakiliku berpikir agar aku harus memujamu setelah itu?"

Sherlock menatap langsung ke mataku kali ini. Manik irisnya yang hitam berkilauan penuh semangat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya. Itu akan menghemat waktu."

"Demi Tuhan." Aku memutar bola mata.

Sherlock bangkit dari sofanya dan meregangkan tubuh. "Sudah ketemu jawaban untuk nomor 36 menurun?"

"Kuasumsikan, aku tak perlu berpikir." Sembari memutar-mutar pensil di tangan, kuarahkan tatapan mataku padanya. Sherlock berdiri tepat di balik koran yang kupegang. Tangannya bertumpu pada meja.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menarik napas. Bahkan Mycroft pasti tidak sebaik aku saat melayani superioritas adiknya. Sebagai tambahan atas pemikiran bak malaikat ini, aku melanjutkan, "Sherlock."

Senyum Sherlock mengembang. " _ **Slim**_ , John."

Aku menautkan alis. Kembali membaca pertanyaan di atas kertas yang bertengger di tangan. _Big loser's nickname_.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja.

Sembari menulis jawaban, aku bertanya-tanya apa Sherlock punya selera humor yang normal. Bahkan aku tidak yakin apakah dia hanya sedang menunjukkan dia bisa mendapat hadiah teka-teka silang dengan mudah atau hanya menunjukkan bahwa tanpanya, aku tak mungkin mengirimkan jawaban ini.

Semuanya mungkin. Dan yang manapun jawabannya, sekali lagi aku harus mengakui bahwa jangan pernah meragukan otak Sherlock Holmes. Hanya jika minggu depan aku bisa melihat namaku sebagai pemenang.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

 **a/n** :

arrrgh I can't take any sleep :''(((

sori nyampah lagi :''(((


End file.
